dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Temporakai: The Saiyans
'Prologue :It has been three years since Trunks was forced to work for the saiyans. Through this time Trunks, has perfected both his SSJ, and SSJ2 Levels to peak strength. Aswell he has come to accept this saiyan lifestyle to some degree. From acceptance he has made quite a few new aquantinces, married Sharotto, and is currently a lt. in the saiyan army.' The Elites Trunks is struck with a powerful blow to the face launching him into the nearby wall inside the training room. This attack was done by none other then his squad leader Captain Vestro. Vestro has become a great friend of Trunks in time aswell. Vestro over this two year period has taught Trunks, to become a Full Power SSJ2. Aswell through this advanced training his overzealous attitude in combat has sharply changed to a more agressive attitude somewhat like his fathers. Trunks then pushes himself back and headbutts Vestro in the chest. This knocks Vestro to the floor, he then rebuttles with a powerful kick to Trunks forehead. Although unaware of his arrival the saiyan Kyzzero decides to turn up the gravity inside the training room to 1000! The two saiyans are then surprised by the gravity increase and are nearly shot into the ground. They notice Kyzzero on the outside and laugh then telling him to turn it up to 20,000. Kyzzero then says they must be insane, but they both continue to laugh at Kyzzero's considered ignorance. Angered at them for taking humor to his dismay he turns it up to 30,000. Trunks then says,"Kyzzero you think your funny huh." Kyzzero begins laughing as they lay on the ground. Then simultaneously Trunks and Vestro transform into SSJ2 and easily stand up to the gravity they then resume combat. Kyzzero is astounded by their ability to handle the gravity on that level. Distraught he walks away in shame of his own ability. Vestro and Trunks then power down and exit the training room. As they walk out they hear over an intercom saying that their team must report to the mission depot. When they arrive they are greeted by general Marrow. Marrow then begins to tell Trunks and the rest of his team they are to be sent to kill the saiyan "traitor" Bardock. They happily accept and begin the search for the saiyan. After a while they seem to be at a loss for todays search, so they set up camp. When Trunks awakes he finds Vestro in combat with the described saiyan they were to be looking for "Bardock". Bardock As Trunks watches their fight wage on it seems that Bardock has the advantage, as every few hit matches he lands a direct hit on Vestro. After a few more painful strikes Vestro can no longer take the beating and falls to the ground. Trunks enraged rams forth at Bardock. Bardock takes the attack with stride barely budging from the headbutt. He then spits a bit of blood from his mouth and uppercuts Trunks then gives him a roundhouse to the face. Trunks then props right back up and begins charging a Buster Cannon. The attack hits Bardock smashing him into a crater along the ground. Bardock is damaged, but stil able to shrug off the attack. Trunks then announces he is going to show his true power and that bardock should do the same if he wants a chance. Trunks then transforms into a SSJ2, but Bardock just chuckles asking if thats truly his full power. Trunks angrily replies,"No its not but I doubt you could handle me at my absolute. Bardock then tells Trunks,"If your really that strong show it! Trunks frustrated ignores Bardock and lunges at him. Trunks then strikes Bardock with a barrange of punches. Bardock then falls to the ground with a large quantity of blood spilling from his mouth. Note: This Point Forward the story, and series itself will be in script format. Bardock: It seems your stronger than I thought I might need to step up my game as you suggested. Trunks: It seems so. Trunks: Is that all you've got it seems this fight will be over sooner then I expected. Trunks: As I said before this would be over sooner then expected. Trunks: There is no way. Inside Trunks Mind: There is only one way I can combat him SSJ3 but I doubt i'll match as i'm still heavily drained in that state. Trunks: Lets see you take me on now Bardock. Bardock: Gladly! Bardock: I thought this would be more of a challenge after your transformation sadly I was mistaken! Bardock: At last more time for meditation. Kaddish: Hello Trunks i'm your fathers brother, and your uncle. Kaddish: Trunks i've been watching the Kings.... my fathers crystal orb and it seems to me that your.. our family needs you. Trunks: and how do you plan to help Kaddish: well for the good deeds in otherworld I have done over the years King Yemma offered me another chance at living, I accepted, but had plans to give the life energy to you. Trunks: But why i'm sure due to my work with the saiyans in recent times I do not deserve this. Kaddish: Listen don't speak that irritates me, now Trunks from what I saw in the crystal orb your family needs you. Trunks: Kaddish I don't know how I can repay you for this Kaddish: You don't need to Trunks: But for now, to at least say goodbye I think I should stay. Kaddish: By the way just for the record that doing good story was a load of shit, I actually forced a Kai to give me his living energy, be happy with your stolen life. Kaddish: They'll need you on earth for the second coming Category:Fan Fiction